After The End
by luckypixi
Summary: Set directly after In The End. No real need to read that one as summary is given. Dean wakes up next morning and Cas confides in him some more. Please review and make my day!


**This is a sequel to In the End, so you would probably want to read that first, although I will give you the run down.-**

***Dean has trouble sleeping and sees Cas sat on a bench in a park. He goes out to see him and learns that Cas is missing heaven and finally realises exactly what the angel has done for him. He starts to dig deeper, but Cas vanishes leaving him alone***

**There. But it'll probably make even more sense if you read it.**

**This takes place the next morning. (no slash, I'm afraid as this is one of my earlier fics and slash doesn't fit this one **** )**

**Enjoy!**

Dean woke somewhat refreshed; his talk with Cas the night before gave him things to think, _dream?_ about. He turned in bed and looked at the clock. 8:30. They were due to speak to a manager of a suspected haunted motel at 10. They had to get moving.

Glancing around the room he saw Sam, still asleep, arms and legs draped over the bed. His brothers'

face was creased with sleep, his hair a matted mess. He had stumbled in earlier than his note had said; 5 in the frigging morning, waking him up all over again. Dean allowed himself a smile. He heaved himself up, shrugged off the blankets and stood up to make the bed.

Having finished with that he turned around to come face to face with Castiel. 'Whoa!' he shouted, in complete surprise, stepping backwards, hitting his heels and ending up sprawled on the bed.

Cas reached forwards, grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. 'I'm sorry Dean. It was not my intention to startle you.'

Sam had woken up with Deans' shout and was now sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning, now he knew there was no immediate danger to deal with.

Dean looked up at the angel. 'Don't worry about it Cas. Happens all the time. Angels popping up and scaring me to death. I'm used to it.' he grinned.

Castiel's eyebrows creased; apparently he didn't get the joke. Dean sighed, gave Cas an affectionate grin and got up again, sidestepping the angel and sitting on the end of Sam's bed.

He eyed Castiel. 'You ok?' he asked, with obvious double meaning.

Cas looked at him, long and hard. 'I'm... better. Thank you'

Dean nodded. 'Glad I could help' Sam looked at his brother.

'Help with what?' he asked with a frown. Dean turned to look at his younger sibling.

'Oh, nothing. Me and Cas just had a talk. No biggy. All sorted now.' He didn't want to go into details; he didn't think the angel would appreciate that right now.

Sam nodded, still looking from Dean to Cas and got out of bed, heading for the shower.

As the door closed, Dean turned to study the angel again.

'You sure you're ok?' he asked again.

Cas's head tilted slightly. 'You already asked me that' he stated, confusion evident.

'Yeah' confirmed Dean. 'That was when Sammy was here. Now tell me if you're seriously ok or not'

Castiel sighed, looking down. 'It's hard.' He confessed. 'I am... unused to all the emotions that come with living with humans. I am getting there, though. Every day it becomes a little easier to bear.'

Dean nodded, appreciating that the angel wasn't keeping this all bottled inside. 'That's good.' He got off the bed and started hunting around for a clean shirt.

'So' he called, rummaging through his bag. ' Where are you headed next?'

Cas turned to him. 'The Middle East.' Dean's eyebrows shot up.

'I understand it may be a long shot, but I believe it's best to be thorough' defended Cas.

Dean held his hand up in surrender and pulled on a clean shirt. The bathroom door opened and Sam appeared in a cloud of steam.

'Come on Dean' he said, drying his hair. 'We gotta meet the manager and interview the witnesses before noon. It be good to get a head start.'

'Ok ok Sammy' grinned Dean. He turned to Cas. 'You got my number don't you?'

The angel nodded. 'You programmed it into my speed dial.' He confirmed.

'Ok, well, phone me when you get back, right. We could go get a drink. All three of us. Let off some steam.'

Cas tilted his head again. 'But Dean, I have no steam.'

Dean chuckled; he couldn't help himself. 'No, Cas. I mean, well, we'll just get a drink ok?'

The angel contemplated this and finally nodded. 'Yes Dean. I would like that.'

Dean glanced at Sam and smiled. 'Well, great. See you then'

He turned back to find that Castiel was already gone.

**There you go. It's been recommended that I did a follow up by Molly5523 and I had time on my hands.**

**Please please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Luckypixi**

**xx**


End file.
